Grand Battle Tarot
Note: This page is largely unaffiliated with the battles as a whole, and more serves as a collaborative planning space for some wacky thing that cyber95 wants to do. '''The Grand Battle Tarot '''is a planned series of Tarot cards to hopefully be designed collaboratively between various battlers and other interested parties who may be good at art. Major Arcana The Major Arcana are 22 cards that are most commonly referred to in tarot. Listed below are what should be displayed on the cards. If you think something else would work better and there's nobody to discuss it with, add it in brackets to be noted for later discussion. Tarotpedia page on Major Arcana * 0. The Fool - Eximo Pulvis #The Magician - Konka Rar #The Priestess - Clara Jungfrau #The Empress - Jennifer Tull #The Emperor - Vandrel Reinhardt #The Hierophant - Vexmagog #The Lovers - Aph #The Chariot - Gormand #Strength - Emily Trenwye - Perfect. #The Hermit - Xadrez #The Wheel of Fortune - Whit O'Donal and Calm #Justice - Balance #The Hanged Man - Zachariah Shaw #Death - Ouroborous - I'm chucking a vote in for the Redeemer. Even if his horse is getting eaten by ravenous insects. - Really, I don't care which of these is on the card, I just want a horse on there #Temperance - The Sunset #The Devil - Lutherion Maw #The Tower - Lloyd Conrad #The Star - Vyrm'n #The Moon - Photographer #The Sun - Gadget Solune #Judgement- Sen #The World - Kracht Minor Arcana Overlapping with the Major Arcana may be expected here, and these cards can be more about the symbolism than the specific character that shows up, probably. Perhaps each suit should have a character theme? Wands *Ace - Doctor Anarchy *2 - Lucas Maxl and Co. *3 - Sarika *4 - Symphonia *5 - Ekelhaft *6 - Holly Tallbirch *7 - Pluck *8 - Gestalt *9 - Ziirphael *10 - Hand of Silver *Page - Sir Arnold Scarlet *Knight - Dorukomets *Queen - Karen *King - The Director Cups *Ace - Armidillo Reccxer *2 - Acacia and Aic *3 - Jeremy Brackett could work here. It's all about celebrations and partying. *4 - Nathan Finley *5 - Ur *6 - Algernon *7 - Maxwell Deakin *8 - Jennifer Tull *9 - Felix Atrum *10 - B *Page - Lillian Finch *Knight - Emilio Nahaz *Queen - Cultivator? *King - The Overseer Swords *Ace - Samuel Therion *2 - Mike Shaun *3 - Wolf *4 - Wardell *5 - Thatix *6 - Zeke *7 - Cabaret *8 - Will Haven *9 - Weo *10 - Tamerlane *Page - Miq *Knight - Jacob Helix *Queen - The Composer *King - The Monitor Coins *Ace - Maxwell and Sikarius *2 - Aeon *3 - Eemp, Right, and Rong *4 - Ripper Blackmask or Voitrach. *5 - Cole Aran although maybe we should save this guy for something more to do with not screwing with gods. I'unno. *6 - Amethyst *7 - Steinwaffe? I'unno. *8 - A Nameless Manikin *9 - Annabell. Because why not. Aegis, maybe? *10 - Riko. I'm pretty dang certain. *Page - Thomas Packston *Knight - Coy Spender *Queen - Michelle *King - The Executive Artists The following is a list of artists who will be involved, accompanied by which cards they'll be making. *cyber95 - Working on: The Lovers Complete: The Sun, 7 of Wands, . *whoosh - Whatever. Nabbing the Hermit and the 3 of Coins. *Schazer - heck, I'll chuck my artings in the ring. Calling dibs on Judgement, and maybe the Chariot? Complete: Judgement, . *Lankie - He's in, yo. *MalkyTop - Complete: All Aces, 2 of Cups, Wheel of Fortune *Dexexe1234 - Looks like the best of the best has joined the artfest! *SleepingOrange - If something strikes my fancy *Anomaly - Sure, why not? The template is right HERE! Don't worry about the card's number or name, because cyber95 will add those to the finished images to keep it all unified. Once you start on a card or decide you want to do a specific card, add that card next to your name on the artist's list. Listed artists get first dibs on any cards featuring their own character, so ask them before you pick one with their character. Be sure to have your picture relate to what the card is, but you can use the symbolism involved in whatever way you want.